Coruscant Counter Terrorism Bureau
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: Stupid decisions have consequences to them. Taking over the barracks sounded good but it put them into crosshairs of someone far more dangerous then they realized. Now the Nulls are split. Prudii discovers the truth with Master Kenobi while the others navigate unsure waters in the GAR. Meanwhile Death Watch spreads its talons wide to catch those falling into the cracks.
1. Terrorism Department

A Few Days After Geonosis

Coruscant Counter Terrorism Bureau (CCTB) Building

Petra Saggittu wasn't one to question a superior be they from the Order or otherwise at all. But as of now she was severally annoyed with Commander Iri Camus who was place in charge of this operation. She was once a Padawan just recently Knighted and assigned to the Terrorism division of the Intelligence and right now she was surrounded with well...Incompetence. It was clear that Camus's expertise wasn't in terrorism or public relations for that matter. No he seemed content blustering.

The person in charge of the operation was a member of the CSF named Arlingan Zey who looked and acted like he was out of his range. The only one that seemed to know something was ARC Trooper Maze and he had his hands full dealing with the first two. This was just in a matter of a few months of the war starting on Geonosis which the Order was still reeling from so they were trying to get a feel for who was better at what. Clearly Zey's expertise wasn't in a paperwork job so presumably he was being transferred similar to the situation of most of the Jedi being stationed here for now were being assigned to new roles hence the incompetence with Camus and the general confusion.

She seemed to be the rare few that knew their way around the office and actually knew what they were doing. However much to her frustration it wasn't say Master Nico Diath was in charge in fact there was a power struggle going on between him and Camus it would seem since Zey wasn't very good at his work. Much to her frustration she too wasn't even made a field agent for two reasons.

One, she was for all her knowledge and experience still very young and just Knighted which was something that could accept even if she didn't like it. After all it was a true statement. Another which less acceptable to her was because she was Ranat. Now most made the excuse of: "Oh its not specieism but experience." or her favorite "I'm not speciesist but Ranat generally aren't trusted and well..."

All of this boiled into general frustration and slightly un-Jedi like anger. Still she did as best as she could under the circumstances and commiserating with her comrades Knight Knol Ven'nari her cretchmate who also felt stifled with stupidity since she was placed in the area due to her being a Bothan, and presumably untrustworthy as well, and Sian Jeisel a orange skinned Devaronian, shifted under the category of being not intelligent due to her species, whose arms were crossed frowning with annoyance and finally An'ya Kuro a Rutian Twi'lek Jedi who'd been her best friend as well as another good cretchmate who'd been singled as the "hot idiot girl" by the xenophobic officials and therefore ignored when she wasn't being ogled at. So add sexual harassment as well as speciesism.

It seemed that good deal of the workers here were xenophobic or at least the civilians working here were from Jaller Obrim their contact to the police force who was condescending to them to Iri Camus who flat out ignored them or made speciesist comments that he often feebly defended as "a joke".

The only one that wasn't going insane was Knight Jon Antilles who was Master Diath former apprentice was more amused with the proceedings of stupidity but not so much about the xenophobia which he quickly tried to stomp when he found it. Jon Antilles was originally slated to lead a command but his field of expertise laid in investigation and interrogation therefore he was instead assigned here. Meanwhile the rest were in limbo now. Sian was likely going to be sent out into the front while An'ya, Petra and Knol's fate was a bit unknown at this time frame.

Now it would seem that an insubordinate group of soldiers called the Nulls had taken over the severely depleted barracks and were demanding to see their trainer. Now personally she was tempted to recommend Master Fay, a her old Sephi Jedi Master who stationed on Coruscant for now, since she was good at negotiations. However Camus didn't see this since he was too busy blustering and raving about how the Nulls should be placed in stasis which Master Nico a tall tanned human with long black hair and a full mustache was patiently explaining it wasn't truly a thing. The argument had gotten so loud that everyone was able to hear it from the other side of the room.

"Those Nulls need to be put in stasis!" Camus barked as he pointed to barracks being displayed on the holoprojector. "They're too much of a security risk! Just look at what they've done with the barracks!"

"Security risk yes but the Nulls are under Jedi jurisdiction," Master Diath explained for what felt to be the hundredth time. His frustration leaked into the Force making all a bit nervous and on edge. "You can't place them in stasis. Also I'd like to point out again that's not a thing. The suggestion was made by the Kaminoans but ultimately was shot down Grand Master Yoda."

"They fall under the "Living Assets" clause of Republic law therefore..."

"Even "Living Assets" are granted some rights under the laws of the Republic," Nico bit off clearly at the end of his patience. "Also suggesting such an action is antithetical to the Republic conduct and not to mention the Jedi Code. I refuse to allow that to happen and _I _outrank you in this regard!"

"Good Force are they still going at each other?" Sian whispered as she handed out some caff to the officers as they watched the argument from a distance.

"Yes," Jon huffed as he accepted his caff with a nod of thanks. "By this rate the Supreme Chancellor will have aged out of office before those two come to an agreement."

"I was thinking the heat death of the universe," An'ya sighed her lekku twitching with annoyance. "Great Stars above this is a mess."

"Agreed," Knol said. "I mean something needs to be done."

"Have they made demands yet?"

"Just one," Jon answered Sian brushing his long red hair back from his freckled face. "That a Kal Skirata be brought to them."

"Who?"

"Exactly," Jon replied. "We have no clue who this guy is. Kaim is looking up some information now to see if we can come up with something. Or well anything."

"Hopefully he'll come through because as thoroughly amusing as this is it's not getting anything done," Sian commented.

"We can hope so," Petra sighed. "What I wouldn't give for being able to waltz in..." Her voice trailed off as an idea struck her.

"Petra?" An'ya called her slight worry for her creche-mate drifting in the Force.

"Ah! Sorry I've just had an idea," Petra perked up. "Why don't I and An'ya go in and take out the Nulls? I've got experience with sneaking about and dealing with terrorists because of my former work and An'ya is good with slave rings thanks to her Master at infiltration it's perfect!"

"So you're proposing to sneak into a barracks guarded by six armed soldiers and we take them down without breaking a sweat?" An'ya smirked as her competitive nature came out. She and Petra had a mock contest going on ever since they'd known each other as younglings with Knol often mediating between the two. "You had my curiosity and now you've got my attention."

"What's your proposal?" Jon asked looking at them with an intense gaze. "I'll authorize it if you give me a good plan."

"I'll be your advisor and look up the relevant information as need be," Knol said as she sat down in front of console.

"I was thinking we can cut off the power for barracks," Petra said as the idea began to solidify in her mind's eye. "I and An'ya can sneak in and then we'll systematically take out the Nulls and free the clones from their captivity."

"I can take care of the power," Sian said. "I know a few maintenance workers from my time as Investigator so I can provide you with some back up there."

"Calling up the schematics," Knol announced from her console as the background argument continued to go on unabated. "I can provide you with a map."

"First though, you'll need a strip cam," Sian said as she got up and walked towards inventory. "It would make more sense and we could see what's going on there. And head comlinks so we can be in communication with each other."

"Mind if I join in?" Kaim Amersu a emerald Twi'lek Jedi Knight asked as he walked over. "I'd like to help. All this arguing just frustrating and I want do something instead of calling up a possible terrorist which is what Camus wants to do."

"Run interference," Jon said gesturing to Camus specifically. "Make it like you're a negotiation team. Keep him occupied while we gather the materials for this mission. If anything goes pear-shaped I'll take the fall for you guys."

"Wait what? Oh no Antilles," Sian shook her head as she came back with the equipment. "You are not going indulge in that martyr complex of yours."

"I'm the senior Jedi and I've been a Knight for several years now and I'm technically in charge of all of you," Jon cut her off giving her a reproving look. "I can take the heat but if Petra or An'ya gets caught they're in really deep water since they're the youngest here."

"Ah good I thought you were going to do the whole martyr thing."

"Ow!" An'ya squirmed as Sian roughly placed the headset on her head. "Go easy on my poor lekku will you?"

"Ah sorry," Sian said. "Jon brings out the worst in me."

"Plebeian," Jon scoffed. "I can't help it if you're easily...wait what was that you said about terrorist?"

"Kal of the clan Skirata is wanted as a possible terrorist sympathizer on Mandalore," Kaim said holding out a datapad to Jon who quickly snatched it up and read over. "I'd suggest we really _don't _contact this guy as a result unless we want to say we're okay with hiring possible terrorist sympathizers which incidentally Camus seems to be fine with."

"Roger that," Knol said a little shocked at the revelation. "In light of that I'd say up the amount of Jedi by one if they're trained by him. Best not to take changes since this will be close quarters and if Mandalore thinks he's a potential threat then we'll treat him as such."

"Don't worry about me and An'ya, we'll be careful," Petra assured them as she made some adjustments to the equipment. "They won't be expecting a small team."

"But you're still green," Jon shook his head. "I trust you two but I don't want to take chances if need be."

"I'll, go with them," Sian offered. "I've got more experience."

"I've got the schematics," Knol said as she passed a datapad to the table. "So who's working on the lights?"

"I shall," Kaim volunteered pulling out his comlink. "Just tell me the block and grid and it'll be down."

"Power block 1026 Grid 02020," Knol said as she looked up the information.

"Very well, I'll get it down then."

"Good, now that we've assembled our team and have the pieces of a plan. I think we're good now," Jon smiled at them. "May the Force be with us all."


	2. Operation Strill

Arca Barracks

Operation Strill

"Okay you guys got everything prepared?" Kaim's voice asked as Petra put on the final touches to her mask. He'd insisted on them wearing masks so once the Nulls were captured there'd be no retaliation against them by Skirata since as it turned out one Camus' men had managed to contact Skirata so they needed to neutralize the situation or Skirata would be on their payroll. Diath according to Kaim wasn't happy about the development but there was little he could do unless the situation resolved itself except for stall for time.

Once Kaim had made his contact they realized they needed to time this precisely least the Nulls realize something was amiss with the power. Now they were at place out of range of the cameras. Jon has switched with Kaim so he was running interference while Knol manned the information and Kaim guided them.

Also there was another need to end this nonsense as quickly as possibly without Intelligence finding out. Of word leaked out then the upstart namely Wilhuff Tarkin could take over the operation. And if they thought Iri was unreasonable then he was nothing compared to Tarkin who'd possibly gas the building innocent troopers be damned. She'd heard of the work he'd done on Eriadu clearing out pirates in the sector and had no intention of seeing his handiwork up close and in person.

Right now An'ya was looking for a vent big enough that they could use in the schematics. Once they were in the vents Petra would lead the way with her superior vision and all them would use the Force then the fun would begin.

"I found an opening," An'ya said calling up a holographic magnified image. "There." She pointed to vent that lead into a narrow alley. "We'll enter through there and then we'll begin the liberating."

"Copy," she replied once she'd finished the adjustments. "Operation Strill is a go."

"Alright we'll take your lead," Sian said. "You lead Petra while I support the back. An'ya you take the middle."

"Copy that," An'ya nodded before turning to Petra. "Bet I can do a better then you in sneaking."

"You're on," Petra smiled at her.

"Focus," Sian chided them. "This isn't a game and you could be hurt by this."

"Understood," An'ya said sobering up.

"Of course," Petra said.

"Good, Kaim start the countdown."

"Power coming down in 5...4...3...2...1. And go!"

All of them saw the cameras power down and quickly sprinted to the vent. As indicated it was indeed unguarded and after using the Force to pull of the grate they jumped into vents and began shimmying down the area. It was dark as expected but Petra's eyesight allowed her to see and help them avoid the patrols that had begun. It would seemed that the Nulls expected the cameras to do most of their work for them. Kaim with Petra's sight guided them down most of the winding corridors and helped them avoid detection. She breathed allowing the Force to lead her down where she needed to go...

"Kriffing murglaks," a man hissed making her stop in her tracks as they went down a particularly long corridor. "I'll gut those morons if it's the last thing I do!"

"Dao calm down."

"No I won't Dhruv! Those morons are going to get us killed and for what? So they can see a trainer that left them?!"

"Hey feel fortunate that they took us hostage rather then executing us."

"Better Skirata then Priest or his girlfriend Reau. They'd leave us all for dead at least according to you."

"Well thank the Force they're dead. Best day of my life when I saw those chakaars being executed by Fett's hand because of their death matches among the commandos," the first one said.

"Guys keep it down or Null-Stupid will come back again or worse Null- Self Righteous."

"Bran, like they care what a bunch of none Nulls think of them or anything else."

"You're right Sly, they're the best remember? Superior warriors that can supposedly beat nasty meanie Jedi. We're just cannon fodder to them and stupid clones. Well except Bran and Dao because you are Commandos but your not the right Commandos."

"In their dreams," the belligerent one snorted. Perhaps that was Dao? "They're morons all of them."

So there's dissent in the ranks? And also that's some interesting background to keep in mind. She thought as she carefully removed the straps keeping the grating on as the men continued to grumble or blithely trade quips about their captors. In the middle of finishing the last latch hand slipped and her claw brushed against the metal making a small noise. In the Force all the Jedi were tensed waiting for a sound of someone investigating the noise. The talking stopped for a second before another clone spoke up: "What was-"

"Oops I dropped something," another said fair too loudly making the rest hurried to try and shush original speaker. "Clumsy me."

All waited with baited breath for the sound of investigations but none came. In the Force all was quiet with no heightened alarms. But just as Petra thought when making the plan, they were relying on the cameras to do their work for them. Now they had to do regular patrol which mean they unfortunately for them they couldn't cover all the facility especially if they were going in pairs to shore up their power. Also it meant there were now gaps in their defenses. In short now was an excellent time to strike. These clones weren't on the Null's side so they'd be valuable allies for this endeavor.

"Hey there, I'm a part of the rescue crew. Whats the situation here?" She dared to ask quietly resuming her removing the grate. Behind her An'ya and Sian stiffened so their breathing wouldn't make that much noise.

"Sir," the loud one paradoxically whispered in Force she could feel their relief and yet worry. "They've cut us off from each other's company or teams and mixed companies for less cohesion. Well some of us. The rest they've got holed up in the mess hall because they couldn't afford to split up and separate the others."

"Not to mention most of the ones here are shinies, they split up the veterans for their own convenience. Also they've got the armory," another said.

"I see," she sighed. So they'd have to raid that as well? Knight Jon was right they did indeed need three for this mission. "We'll let's see if we can get this rectified. Names please so we can work better with each other. I'll start, I'm Jedi Knight Petra Saggittu with me are Knight An'ya Kuro and Knight Sian Jeisel."

"CC 2244 friends call me Bran."

"CT 4875, nickname is Sly."

"Name's Dao, CC 1048."

"Um CT 5093 my nickname is Dhruv."

"And I'm Kin, CT 4018."

"It is pleasure to meet you gentlemen," she bowed to them although she was sure that they couldn't see her. "Now which one of you is the best sneaker?"

"I am," the one that identified as Bran said stepping forward.

"Excellent then you're with me while we liberate those arms while the rest of you cover us from behind," she said giving them a gentle Force nudge to get the point across. "Feel your way to opening and we'll get going to the armory."

"Yes sir," Dao answered for all of them.

"Sir may I suggest we speak in Morse once we enter the vents to avoid detection? Our voices will reverberate in the vents." Bran asked as he carefully began to walk where her voice was coming from along with the rest of the troops.

"Only on our feet and hands," she replied as she held out her hands. She gave another nudge which prompted him to reach out which made him collide with hand. Groping her grabbed it allowing her to pull him up between her and An'ya who he almost collided into. "I lead and you follow. I can see in the dark while you can't."

"Understood sir," he replied as he quickly helped the others in. Once they were all in Sly soon replaced the grate and the slinked forward once more. Now that they had an idea what was going on with the main forces. Now Kaim could lead them to the armory where they could supply the troops and then could make for the mess hall. The hope would be was they wouldn't be spotted or there'd be a firefight with the Nulls resulting with causalities on both sides.

"Everyone present?"

He tapped out an affirmative on her boot which made her turn forward again. The continued for a time with Petra leading allowing the Force to guide her actions along with supplementing it with her sense of smell, eyesight and Kaim's instructions.

"The armory is going to the most well guarded place in the facility aside from the mess hall. However because there's no power so it won't be an issue."

"Back up?" Sian whispered.

"Not operational at this time. The facility was still being built as we speak. Originally it was an office building but it's been converted over so somethings are still not operational. You got lucky."

"Copy."

A sudden warning flared in the Force making Petra halt. Behind her she felt Bran almost collide with her before An'ya grabbed him and pulled him back. In corridor were two Nulls patrolling the area light-sticks attached to their helmets illuminating the hallway as they walked. She stretched out with her feelings. One was like wildfire barely contained and ready for a fight. The other was like a whiplash. Swift and sure. Both walked with synchronized step making their footsteps echo in the hall. Suddenly they stopped in mid-step and the sound of blasters whipped up. She held her breath hoping that they didn't have goggles. Behind her she felt Sian began to soundlessly remove a grate just in front of her with the Force. Petra readied herself to ambush the two Nulls if necessary.

"Narir gar mirdir Ordo b dajunar malyasa'yr borarir? Malyasa'yr Kal'buir olaror norac?" One of the troopers causally asked the other. Petra's eyebrows shot up.

"Kaysh malyasa'yr cuyir norac. Kaysh malyasa'yr va ba'slanar mhi o'r gaan be mies hut'luun Jetii. Val liser va akaanir o'r a akaan bid val ne'waadas kaysh." The whiplash one answered and from the sounds of it lowering his weapon and began walking off. "Lek Kal'buir liser sra'a bat mies Jetii e tuur dush katautr ra va."

They continued talking on in this manner as they walked away. When they'd turned a corner and were far enough away in the Force did Petra sighed quietly with relief. She gave a small tap in the Force to Bran and slowly continued forward.

"You're there," Kaim's voice said. "Now the locks should be fairly easy. Once you're armed head to the mess hall and take out the Nulls there. Then take some troopers and round up the rest. No unnecessary risks and try to keep causalities down. We want the Nulls alive not dead. Understand?"

"Absolutely." Sian agreed as Petra kept a look out while An'ya with her glowrod picked the blaster locker. Meanwhile Bran picked the equipment locker so they could get themselves glowrods and infrared googles so they could see too.

"Done," An'ya said as she opened the locker. "Grab them as many and quietly as you can. We're arming the rest of the barracks."

"Got the equip," Sian said as she handed out some blaster resistant undershirts and glowrods.

"Dress up boys we're going to town on this," Petra quipped as the troopers grabbed the various items and distributed it among themselves.

"Couldn't resist that one could you?" An'ya groaned as she closed and locked the locker once more.

Petra snorted quietly while she felt Sian's exasperation in the Force as she reset everything least they be discovered before they'd freed the mess hall.

"Sir, we're equipped and ready to rumble," Bran said.

"Good, now let's head to the mess."

"She's got a date with the Nulls," An'ya teased as Petra leapt up into the vents once more. Turning around she grabbed Bran who in turn grabbed his other comrades. Behind them An'ya and Sian took up the rear. Once that was established and their comlinks were synchronized they began moved forward towards the mess hall. Once they'd reached there she saw a whole boatload of signatures that stood out in both the Force and her vision. Among them pacing and feeling slightly nervous were the culprits of this issue. The four did a rotation circling the troops like sharks. She turned back and tapped her comlink.

"We're here," she whispered to Kaim. "We're going with finally stage of the operation."

"Be careful and don't get cocky," Kaim replied. "They're Commandos and will be difficult to subdue."

"Difficult," Sian agreed before pulling out her lightsaber. "But not impossible."

"Sir I can say that I speak for me and my brothers that we'll protect the Jedi with our lives," Bran said resolutely. "We won't let you down."

"Let's go," An'ya said her lightsaber drawn out.

"Hold," Kaim said with a sigh making them all freeze. "Seems Skirata is here. Use his negotiating time to take out the rest while they're distracted. I'll let you know when that is. For now, stay put."

"Roger," Petra said as stiffened herself waiting for the right moment to strike. Behind her she felt the others go into similar states of watchful awareness.

* * *

"Re-enlist me in the Grand Army and bring me back my lads," Skirata said while Jon rolled his eyes expressively at him. He'd come back under willing CSF arrest but he was being quite melodramatic with his situation.

"I'm sorry but you weren't enlisted in the first place because such a thing didn't exist up until a few days ago," Jon snorted at his melodrama. "You were hired to train the clones, there's a big difference. Or is that not dramatic enough for you?"

Skirata snapped a glare at Jon who returned the glare placidly having dealt with worse scum on Nar Shaddaa. This was the big bad terrorist? While Jon would be absolute last person to judge by appearances he had to admit this guy wasn't what he expected when he thought of a terrorist from Mandalore. A short older man with a light complexion and greying hair with sharp chin and hobble dressed in beaten up silver Mandalore armor. His icy blue eyes would've been intimidating to him if again he was a youngling. Camus was acting like Skirata was wild Acklay while Jon saw a wounded Reek. Still dangerous but not completely. All he had to do was play it right and the Reek would make a mistake and trip over himself.

"Well we need you help," Camus snapped trying to gain back control of the conversation.

"Alright but the boys don't suffer from repercussions," Skirata replied looking at Camus perhaps assuming that he was in charge of the operation. Big mistake.

"I can't guarantee there won't be repercussions from this act," Diath shook his head gaining the old Mandalorian's attention. "There is a discipline needs to be maintained here and I don't care how good your boys are but I won't have special treatment among the troops. They need to know their place"

"Ah yes that's right," Skirata sneered at him. "We can't have slaves-"

"Stop," Master Diath's voice brokered no argument and his face was stony. "They aren't slaves as far as I or the Order is concerned. You can have whatever delusional ideas in your mind as to what they are but they aren't and never will be property to us. I'm talking about military discipline. Something as a Mando I would think you'd respect or am I wrong to assume this?"

"Don't bother Master," Jon said with a sneer. "He's washout has-been that couldn't cut it as a merc so he's reliving his glory days through the clones."

"You-" Skirata snarled before tripping slightly and in the process remembering himself. He settled for glaring at him before turning back to Camus

"If the Jetii don't own them then whose are they then?" Skirata asked.

"The Republic so take up your quarrels with them," Jon said with a nonchalant shrug which seemed to infuriate the man. Ah so he didn't like Jedi did he? Good he'd use that as leverage.

"Look," Camus said actually trying to be a negotiator for once. "We need you to get them to stand down. They've taken the barracks because they were..."

"And I distinctly remember telling you that isn't a thing at all," Diath interrupted his livid voice making Camus step back. "We aren't and never were going to place beings in stasis. And that's all I'm saying on this matter."

"So..." Skirata said softly looking at Diath warily. "They weren't going to be put in stasis?"

"More like the brig," Jon said. Skirata turned his gaze back on him. "They're insubordinate and unruly. I'm not sure what kind of training you subjected them too but they're abysmal soldiers."

Skirata looked murderous but miraculously held his temper. Jon was pretty sure that he was planning his demise in the most painful manner that he could devise. Not that Jon cared. He'd just keep his eye on him.

"I'm sure we can arrange-"

"This is not negotiable. We aren't going to allow for this kind of behavior to go unpunished," Master Diath said to both Skirata and Camus his face and voice resolute. "If not then we'll find someone else to do this. Don't think we won't."

"Alright," he sighed realizing that they, Diath and Jon, weren't going to back down on this portion. "Minimal punishment."

"It will be at our discretion," Master Diath said. "We're in charge of this army so we choose what consequences they suffer."

"But," he continued once he saw Camus was about to make a stink about it. "We can make it none court-martial worthy. But they will be demoted."

"Demoted!?"

"Yes Camus," Master Diath said giving him a steely eyed look which Jon knew meant that he was sick of dealing with the bantha poodoo and would snap if asked again. "They will be demoted and put back into the ranks of regular troops or we feel best compliments their skills. After all they need to learn how to take orders since that is the point of an army I'm told."

"They can take orders," Skirata hissed. "They're elite commandos not some rank infantry."

"My apologies my college misspoke, I believe he meant take orders from all superior officers not named Skirata. After all I wasn't under the impression this was supposed to be your personal hit squad or am I wrong and my assumptions false?" Jon smiled spitefully at Skirata earning him surprised raised eyebrow from his former Master and a venomous glare from Skirata and an outraged one from Camus. Hit a nerve did I? Just keep showing me your weaknesses and I'll have you figured out. Without the Force mind you.

"Master Diath what's going on?" Arligan Zey asked as he walked in looking harried and tired. The man looked like a mountain man of old walking into a building with a full beard and mustache and long flowing chestnut hair with a muscular frame. If sadly there was someone that fit the bill of not very bright bruiser it'd be him. He was a security officer primarily and he'd been brought in due to his somewhat nebulous experience with various rebel factions of his home planet of Imeru.

"Mr. Zey," Master Diath nodded his head annoyed at the sudden appearance. Jon didn't blame him considering Zey looked a gave the impression he was out of his depth which wasn't a good thing to be at the negotiation table right now. "I'm negotiating a deal with this gentleman here," he gestured to Skirata. "I'm making sure that all parties receive their just due."

"And?"

"And," he bit out looking like it was taking all his patience not to explode. Of course one had to knew the signs to see this because to anyone else he looked remote and calm. Well on the outside, in the Force he was practically screaming with frustration. "I'd appreciate it if you'd give some assurances that this will be carried out completely."

"Of course," Zey blinked confusedly. "I'll leave it in your capable hands."

"Excellent," Master Diath sighed happily letting go of his considerable anger. "Now then, you," he pointed to Skirata. "Are to go out right now and negotiate a surrender for them. We'll discuss the details of their demotion later."

"General Diath," Camus snarled. "They're our best operatives who-"

"Are holding loyal soldiers to the Republic in the capital," Master Diath finished. "You're point is what exactly?"

They can't or most likely won't listen to orders and are insubordinate and yet you want to trust them with sensitive information? Jon interjected in his mind. Iri you're an idiot.

"And if you like I can turn this over to other individuals that won't spare your lads at all."

"Fine," Skirata bit out once he realized that he wasn't going to get what he wanted at all. "Let me speak with them."

Alright Petra I trust you'll strike at the right time now like as soon as he starts talking to the troops...

* * *

The Force was many things to the Jedi, a guide, a teacher, an inspiration or a myriad of other things. Jedi never used the Force as a tool to keep the peace for the Force was and is peace. To use the Force would be sacrilege. One didn't use the Force, the Force was the guide that used them achieve it's will. Now that Petra was open to it's currents and divination she felt Nulls mood change from cautious to gleefully excited. One of the more volatile ones broke forward and walked out were someone was calling. The rest of the five stood at attentive readiness.

"Now," Petra breathed snapping the grate open activating her green lightsaber and catching the Nulls by surprise. The remaining Nulls turned their weapons to bear on her but were soon knocked down by An'ya's expertly time Force push and Sian who quickly closed in the gap and cut one of their blasters up with her green lightsaber. The last one nearest to Petra was snarling in his helmet as he raced for her his blaster shooting lethal shoots at her. Petra allowing the Force to guide her reflected those shots using her lightsaber and knocked down the trooper who went down with a hiss of pain as a bolt struck his leg. One the Nulls exclaimed something in the language they'd spoken before and soon tried to shot her down howling in rage. He never got the shot in because he was stunned by Bran who'd come up behind him. Sian, An'ya and others neutralized the rest of the remainder with a minimal amount of fuss. Once they'd finished taking the Nulls down they started dusting off the shinies and securing the prisoners.

"Report," Came Kaim's voice over her headset.

"Situation is nominal," Petra reported with a smile. "Nulls have been taken down and neutralized. The troops are secure and we're going to free the remainder of the captives."

"Good," Kaim said. "Once you're finished report to me and I'll tell Jon it's a success."

"Wait where is Jon?"

"Getting into trouble with his old Master."

"We'll go out the way we came so as not to cause even more of a ruckus then we've done."

"Good idea."

"Hey," Sian said as she came over to her. "There's a captain here that says he's going to lead the efforts to free the rest while another commander is going to lead the rest of the recruits out."

"Alright," Petra said to Sian. "We're heading out the way we came because Jon's in massive poodoo."

"He's is isn't he?" Sian sighed as she beckoned An'ya and their team over.

"Okay listen up," Petra said to them once they'd reached the group. "You're not to mention the names of us. It's alpha level information since we're dealing with a suspected terrorist out there."

"Protection from retaliation?" Bran asked.

"Indeed," Sian nodded. "At least until things settle down. Force knows once this settles down the word will get out."

"Understood but they won't hear it from us," Dao said standing up straight. "I'm keeping my trap shut. I don't rat out superiors."

"I speak for the rest of us in saying you're secret is safe with us," Bran nodded in agreement with his brother. "We're not telling anyone."

* * *

Jon wasn't expecting the plan to go as well as it had. But seeing Skirata and his protegee, Ordo jaws collectively drop once the blaster fire had started shortly after calling Ordo to negotiate out as per Master Diaths's instructions was priceless indeed.

"Meg cuyir ibic?!" Skirata snapped turning to glare at the Jedi most of whom save for Jon looked stunned at the turn of events. Jon just gave him a cool gaze. "You promised amnesty!"

"No we didn't," Jon corrected him. "We promised they wouldn't be court-martialed. Us calling you for negotiation well..." Jon turned his rather annoyed gaze to Camus who looked supremely uncomfortable. "That wasn't our call. Still you got what you wanted. Enlisting in an army and being a soldier. Isn't that what you warrior Mandalorians want? To fight in battle. Well here you are and you got your boys back for now. I'd say it's a fair negotiation."

"Megin oylay kayariatr Ordo? Narir va copaanir at atala ibac de ar be Jetti bal euk jetdare ltara ti a tute do ramikad?" A voice called from the building followed by raucous laughter as the Commando clones shoved out the unconscious and bound Nulls with an almost savage glee. Most of the other shinies were joining in with the laughter while Jon could feel Petra, An'ya and Sian quietly leave from sight unseen. Good. Better that those responsible not be visible considering he knew that Master Diath and Zey would probably give him hell for doing that. Well worth it. He'd deal with the consequences.

"Jetii wu'ba," Skirata muttered as he ran up to check up on the Nulls only to be stopped by a several troopers both in and out of armor who looked pissed at him.

"Let me pass son," he said gently trying to squeeze through the crowd. The clone snorted harshly at him and didn't move, if anything the circle got even tighter.

"I am not your son and these are traitors to the Republic, now then civilian you've got ten seconds to back away or I put you in contempt of the law and arrest you," the clone snarled.

"Back down soldier," Jon said walking forward. "He just wants to check on the Nulls, once he's made his check you can escort him away from the issue."

"With all due respect General," the clone said. "No."

Jon's eyebrows shot up.

"Not until they've been processed and he can see them in a secure area with minimal chances of escape."

"Well aren't you a clever and prepared trooper," Jon complimented him. Skirata looked like he'd been punched in the gut. Meanwhile Diath walked up to Ordo and along with several clones who quickly cuffed him dragging him to the bound group. "What's your name?"

"CC-2244 sir," the clone said saluting Jon and determinately not looking at Skirata. "An honor to meet you sir."

"No," Jon shook his head. "The honor is mine and I'll definitely take your advice to heart."

"Thank you sir."

"Padawan," Diath's voice called him. "Once you're done over seeing the transfer of the Nulls and set someone up to observe them. Meet me in my office."

Here we go, Jon sighed as he followed the troopers. He knew it was going to happen but for what it was worth he thought getting into an argument was worth it.

* * *

Mando'a translations:

"Narir gar mirdir Ordo b dajunar malyasa'yr borarir? Malyasa'yr Kal'buir olaror norac?"- Do you think Ordo's plan will work? Will Papa Kal come back?

"Kaysh malyasa'yr cuyir norac. Kaysh malyasa'yr va ba'slanar mhi o'r gaan be mies hut'luun Jetii. Val liser va akaanir o'r a akaan bid val ne'waadas kaysh." -He'll be back. He won't leave us in the hands of those cowardly Jedi. They can't fight in a war so they need him.

"Lek Kal'buir liser sra'a bat mies Jetii e tuur dush katautr ra va." Yeah Papa Kal could take on those Jedi any day bad ankle or not.

"Meg cuyir ibic?!"- What's this?!

Jetii wu'ba!- Jedi scum!

Megin oylay kayariatr? Narir va copaanir at atala ibac de ar be Jetti bal euk jetdare ltara ti a tute do ramikad?- What's the matter? Don't want to admit you were beaten by a bunch of Jedi and some common clones with two commandos?


	3. Intel Gathering and Decisions

A Few Minutes After Operation Strill

Coruscant Counter Terrorism Bureau (CCTB) Building

Petra wasn't expecting a hero's welcome or even a pat on the back, she expecting a quiet, "Good work" and from there to go onto paperwork while silently being euphoric off her success like she'd been with her Master who tended to be a bit restrained in showing affection. She had to learn when her Master was pleased and soon after learning her mannerism they'd got along swimmingly. So when she received a pat on the back from Kaim it was quite gratifying indeed and made her grind her teeth with happiness.

"Excellent work," Kaim smiled at them. "I'll be sure to note on your determination and ingenuity."

"Good to be back," An'ya agreed smiling as well.

"Where are Jon and Knol?"

"They're overseeing the transfer of the Nulls into custody," Kaim answered An'ya. "Afterwards Master Diath wants to speak with Jon with Master Yoda I've heard."

"Oh," Petra breathed her euphoria of victory draining from her as she realized that Jon was suffering the consequences of a plan she'd made at the spur of the moment. She'd just done it to ensure that something was done about the situation instead of blithering about it not trying to get him into trouble. She'd wrongly assumed that if all went well he'd be forgiven. Clearly she'd been mistaken.

"Hey," Sian said walking over and placing a comforting hand on Petra's shoulder. "He choose to do this knowing full well of the consequences. He'll be okay. We succeeded which means he's got a solid base to work on. Had we failed it would've been a nightmare."

"I don't even want to image what would've happened had we fail," An'ya shuddered. "That would've been awful."

"Well you didn't," Kaim assured them. "He knew what he was getting into as Sian said. It's okay."

"I still feel responsible...wait who's going to watch the Nulls?"

"Knol, Maze and that Commando you rescued named Bran."

"I'd like to join them."

"Then I'm stuck with the paperwork," An'ya moaned somewhat melodramatically.

"And you've got to do it as well Petra," Kaim said with a firm look. "Don't worry Knol will continue to monitor them and report in. Have some faith in her. She knows what she's doing."

"Oh," Petra breathed having forgotten it in her haste. "Ah well let's get started then. No skimming texts either An'ya,"

"Hey! I don't skim Petra! That's you."

"I speed-read there's a difference."

"I still refer to that as cheating."

"No it isn't."

"Is this normal?"

"For them? I'm guessing it's a firm yes and we best get used to it," Petra heard Kaim sigh with slight exasperation. Petra smiled as she began to write an after mission report. It was going to be long and detailed so all would know about the particulars of this mission. She would make sure that all knew how the plan worked and hopefully it would result in less of a smack on the wrist for Jon. Well at least she hoped it would.

* * *

Knol had over seen many transfers of prisoners into law enforcement custody and this wasn't the first time that she'd been glared and spat at so she ignored it. The one the escorts however didn't take it as well and badly broke one of the Null's noses before Knol was able to intervene.

Somewhat surprisingly the other escorts looked the other way while this going on despite their orders to keep things in check. It would seem that there was bad blood between the Nulls and what were considered to be regulars and the Alpha Commandos. The Nulls seemed to dismiss them while the regulars...well hated them it would seem as did the Commandos if Commando Bran's reaction to them was any indication.

"Sorry sir," the man said once he'd shoved them into a custom made interrogation room and the rest took a standard guard formation around the door. "I shouldn't let them provoke me but those sons of vetches _really _piss me off."

"I can tell," Knol commented drily. "What is their deal?"

"I don't know the details but the prevailing rumor is that their trainer hated Jedi although why was never explained adequately but regardless he seemed passed it on to them in particular...Actually all under his command if I'm honest."

"How bad is it?" Knol pressed wanting to see how wide spread the issue was considering if these people were to work with the Jedi then it was best to know what issue those in command would deal with so she could inform the uninitiated.

"Just special ops it seems but I don't know how many considering the rest of the Commandos like me are fine with Jedi," the clone shrugged. "I mean according to a friend of mine they're in the minority like the _super _small minority like one percent tops but then again Fett dispersed them after an incident and I think the mentality is mostly dead save maybe a handful of holdouts like the Nulls."

"Thank you for the information," she said with a bow turning to go to the monitor room before she realized that she'd just turned off without introducing herself. Her Master, Tra's M'in would've been rather peeved at the lack of tack she was displaying and probably would've reprimanded her. She paused and then shook her head with dismay at her rudeness before turning back the trooper. "I'm sorry I seem to misplace my manners in this situation. I'm Knight Knol Ven'Nari, your new commanding officer." She finished her apology with a deep bow of reconciliation. "What is your name sir?

"CC-1048," the trooper said standing up straighter in his armor, in the Force he felt slightly taken aback for some reason. Perhaps no one had apologized to him before or was he expecting something else especially given what he'd done not a few moments ago?

"Ah, your name not number please," Knol gently prodded. If she was going to apologize properly she wanted to do it to a person not a model number.

"Oh, Dao sir, my nickname among my batchmates is Dao."

"Well then thank you for the insight Dao," Knol bowed once again. "Do forgive my rudeness and abruptness. When I get focused on a task I often forget the niceties of social interaction and come across as callous to those I work with. So if I step on your toes in the future then I apologize and will do better."

"There's no need for that sir, we're just clones..."

"Not to me or anyone else in this facility," Knol asserted firmly giving him a steely eyed look. "You are among equals here and will be treated as such. So I will give respect and compassion to all here and you should expect as much as well."

"But I must ask," she continued on. "How do you refer to each other? Is it by serial number or nicknames?"

"Nicknames among ourselves sir, most will introduce with serial numbers but will give nicknames if asked."

"Well then the rule of thumb here will be nicknames first then serial numbers," Knol said. "You're living beings not machines. Blast it even droids have names so why not? Now then are you willing to serve with us here?"

Dao straightened up and Knol could feel happiness radiating from his being. "Yes sir, thank you sir. I'd say that serving here will be a honor."

"Then will you please accompany me to the monitoring room? Also would you please stay? I could use some new perspective about them."

"Yes sir it'll be an honor."

* * *

Bran, his brothers Maze, Dao and a Bothan with creamy brown fur with some white highlights near her muzzle dressed in a dark set of robes who turned out to be a General who introduced herself as Knol Ven'Nari. Now they were all watching the monitor as Skirata was finally allowed to step into the room where the now conscious Nulls awaited him. He licked his lips as he watched the scene below him. He was incredibly grateful for the Jedi for coming and saving his brothers both inexperienced Alpha and regulars from them. Skirata was and is a fool. He'd been trained by him at first but was later transferred to Gana Adelaar who had taught him true honor. It was through this training that he knew that in terms of honor Skirata had none. But now judgment aside it was time to see what happened with them.

"You were beaten," Skirata said unaware that there were far more microphones then he'd guessed when he'd stepped into the room. "By the kriffing Jedi of all people."

"It was my fault Kal'buir," one of the Nulls said. "I didn't anticipate that they'd even know espionage or manipulate the environment to their advantage or that they'd bring reinforcements."

_Because only you _or'dinii_ have ever dealt with terrorists before, _Bran scoffed in this mind. What fools. Even Bran knew that Jedi had dealt with terrorists before and had negotiated before in hostage situations. How clueless was this so called black ops man? Was his bias that blinding? That was a Jedi sized blind spot that anyone with a brain could exploit.

"No it's not your fault," Skirata shook his head. "They got lucky. The _Jetiiese _are unbelievably lucky you know."

So cocky and a fool then? Okay that Bran could work with and exploit if they kept him on the payroll. He'd already had a working profile on him since he'd trained under him. Like most of his fellow compatriots he didn't care for the proselytizing and soon found solace in other units instead of embracing the nonsense he was spewing out. Although if he was honest it was ironically those that believed it were of the minority that Skirata took special interest in since his class was specialized. Once the incident occurred he found solace with Gana Adelaar. She'd taught him true honor and worth.

_A warrior is nothing without the people or barring that a code of valor, _she used to say. _You must protect __the people and their will. Without it you're a thug without honor. Honor, courage, duty and compassion those define a warrior from a common merc. Remember well that you represent both yourselves and your comrades in everything that you do. Don't shame them by living dishonorably._

"Whats going to happen to us?" Another asked kicking Bran out his nostalgic mood. "What're they going to do?"

"I don't know A'den," Skirata sighed. "They've boxed me in as well as you. I was called in to deescalate the situation and then as it turned out I was a distraction. The fact as those filthy _Jetiiese _are going to be the one to be the ones to decide your fate."

"So we're dead?"

"Let them try," another growled. "I'll gut them if they touch us."

_Now that would be a show...which would end with your decapitation._

"The others...they're defending them," another with a nasally voice said sounding uncertain. Perhaps he was the one who his nose broken by Dao? So that was a weak link. "I think they're loyal to them. It doesn't make any sense."

"They're not loyal they just don't know better. They think those _etyc Jetiise _are in command," Skirata assured the trooper. Dao bristled as did Maze and Bran. How dare he?

_We don't know better? Well neither do you geniuses,_ he viciously thought._ You've only known what you've been spoon-fed by a terrorist who didn't make the cut as a merc. We were trained to be soldiers not psychos unlike you and no just because your black ops doesn't count. I know black ops and they're not crazy like you. Even Sev and the Bad Batch are better. _

"How's the monitoring going here? Oh and ah sorry about the wait Knol, I was stuck with after mission paperwork and I decided to make it as detailed as possible. Oh I'm Knight Petra Saggittu. Nice to meet you properly at last," A feminine voice said in rapid fire fashion as she entered room. Bran stood at attention and turned towards one his saviors who bowed to them in welcome. She was small Ranat with chestnut fur with a white underside dressed in light cream robes and complimentary brown trousers and boots complete with a brown cloak that the Jedi favored which mostly covered her long naked tail trailing behind her. On left side was a small tube which most likely was her lightsaber. In other words she was the last thing that he expected. He thought it would be a Sullustan or a Cosian or a Chadra-Fan or even an Ugnaught but a Ranat was unexpected.

_That's why she works, _Bran realized. _Absolutely no one would see her coming. _He had to hand it to the _Jettiese _they were certainly full of surprises. And if the rest were like her and Knol then he'd request to stay in the department. She was competent and adaptable which he liked a lot.

"Did you actually breath at all during that verbal deluge?" General Ven'Nari snorted as she turned her gaze to the Ranat. "I can see why An'ya calls you the ultimate motormouth."

"Hey!"

"Sir nothing of value was indicated," he answered her question breaking up what promised to be a good banter if he was reading the situation right. Now wasn't the time for it. "He's just comforting them right now and their blistering and spewing nonsense."

"No surprise," Maze huffed. "They're sore losers and have no clue."

"Did anyone like them?" General Saggittu asked.

"I'd say tolerated them at best and ignored and sneered at worst," Maze shrugged at General Ven'Nari. "Let's just their attitude and the fact they tended to be nuisance didn't help or getting in trouble with Jango Fett."

"Why'd they get into trouble with Fett?"

"Well sirs they were stealing or sabotaging equipment which ticked off the Kaminoans who complained to him and then shooting at techs from the rafters."

"I'm sorry what?" General Saggittu looked shaken giving the monitors a wide eyed stare before turning back to Bran. General Ven'Nari also looked shaken but didn't take her eyes off the monitors. "I can understand the first even though I can see how that'd be annoying but the second is well _disturbing _to say the least. Do you know why _that_ was a regular occurrence?"

"Anger at the Kaminoans for talking or trying to eliminate them for being a hazard and defective. Also supposedly due to the way they treated them."

"So they decide that best way to prove them wrong is by shooting at them and being a nuisance and therefore providing justification in their minds the reasons for the abuse," General Saggittu snarked rubbing her brow. "And I'm guessing that Fett didn't like that."

"They only did that act a couple of times to my knowledge before Fett shut it down and oh boy was he pissed. There're two different times he was that angry and if I recall he threatened Skirata to make them fall into line," Bran said. "I was in training with some fellow commandos when he marched in. He then slammed him into a wall and then beat him senseless right in front of us much to our shock. After he was done he roughly dragged him out and dropped him off somewhere. After that Jango dispersed any and all commandos that were trained under him. No two troopers were in the same company then. His injuries were so bad that he needed a crutches for a time. Afterwards his limp got worse and he was wary around Jango as were the rest. Let's just say that training shuffled around for a bit and it stuck. We got five new trainers. Skirata was left to mentor the Nulls since he was the only one they'd listen too while the rest of his commando groups were as I said dispersed."

"I'm honestly surprised he can walk unassisted," Maze commented. "But then again he might have gotten it fixed finally. But hey who knows or cares?"

"Sheesh, I got the impression that Skirata isn't well loved. I mean I know I don't like the fact that he's a terrorist but great stars."

"He's a terrorist?"

"Well he's considered one by Mandalore. He holds true to old Mando code which has been rejected so he and others that didn't join the Protectors are considered possible terrorists," General Ven'Nari answered.

"Ah...That explains a bit about his philosophy," Maze said giving Skirata another look. "He considers being a warrior the pinnacle of life."

"Ironically it's the philosophy that drove Mandalore to the ground," General Ven'Nari sighed sadly. "They nearly destroyed themselves with that philosophy and therefore turned away from it. It wasn't helped that those that benefited from the philosophy tended to be the warrior class so the others got screwed."

"So not all Mandalorians are warriors?"

"No Bran," General Saggittu shook her head. "They're not. It's a bunch of prominent clans but not the entirety of the people. Most of the warriors were exiled or choose to serve as protectors if they were serious about their commitment to the people."

"Heh, well that explains were Kestrel and some of the others went after Geonosis."

"Trainers of yours?"

"Jorj Kestrel was," Maze nodded. "He was good man. After Geonosis he departed and if I can make an educated guess he went to Mandalore with the others to become a Protector because he was serious about being a protector not a warmonger as he called it."

"Gana Adelaar was mine, now that was a true warrior and soldier so I could see her doing that along with others like Heron, Rau and Skua," Bran said his memories going back to learning under her. She like many others like Apma and Rau were fair and good instructors to the command units and all their brothers in arms. Unlike Skirata who filled their heads with crap and Vau who was an abusive jerk. He was so happy when Jango beat him so badly after finding out about the fights that he was confined to a hoverchair reducing his role to tactical advisor for the rest of his stay on Kamino. As for Priest and Reau well Fett hunted them and then they were shot in front of their troops just about to engage in a death match. Absolutely no one felt bad about the three of them at all. Not even Sev who when younger had somewhat admired him before growing out of it. Later five instructors were brought in because Mij Gilamer was reduced to medical duty rather then instructing for infraction of the contract. Whatever that meant.

"Sir," Dao said interrupting the conversation. "I think we might have a weak link."

"Who?"

"Null-5 sir," Dao said. "He seems to be doubtful."

"Huh," General Ven'Nari looked thoughtful for second her fur rippling. "I wonder..." She muttered to herself before turning back to Dao. "I'll take this information to Knight- excuse me, _General _Antilles. Petra help the others keep an eye on the Nulls. Any and all activities will be monitored. I'll also see if they've made a decision or at least started on the fate of the Nulls."

"Sure thing."

"Yes sir," Bran and his brothers saluted their general as she left the room. Once she'd left he focused his attention back on the Nulls. They'd shamed them all and Bran would make sure that the Generals had enough information that they'd make a punishment suitable to them. They'd shamed him and his brothers and that wouldn't stand for him.

"Oh," General Ven'Nari turned back to them and asked: "Do any of you knew their specializations?"

"Null-6 and Null-10 are Intel gatherers and that's as far as I know," Dao shrugged. "All are trained black ops and have various skills that reflect this but aside from those two I can't recall their specializations."

"That's as far as I know as well," Bran said.

"Very well, I'll tell the Masters this and see if that'll determine their fates. In the meantime keep an eye on them."

"Don't worry," General Saggittu said with a serious look in her eyes. "We shall."

* * *

Jon walked into the office area and saw his master sitting at a desk with a bottle of Corellian brandy open with a teapot and Master Yoda sitting in another seat holding a cup of tea. His aged Master looked up and saw him enter into the room with a now slightly skittish step. Master Yoda? Here? This wasn't good. Had Master really thought that the Grand Master was needed?

"Ah Jon my former Padawan," he said gesturing to a chair. "Come have a seat."

"Yes Master," Jon said steeling himself for the inevitable grilling that he knew was going to ensue. Jon obeyed but his leg kept bouncing up and down with nerves. He really wished they'd get on with the punishment instead of prolonging the inevitable. He hated that kind of buildup.

He'd gone behind the backs of his superiors and while the plan had exceeded expectations it didn't excuse the fact that he'd gone behind their backs. Jon knew there'd be consequences for this insubordinate behavior and true to his promise to Petra he was fully prepared to take the fall for her and the others. She'd done here part beautifully so he'd do his.

"Executed a plan did you?" Yoda said taking a sip out of his cup. So he was going to get to the point? Well that would be expected since Master Yoda knew that he hated

"Yes Master," Jon said while rubbing his palms on his pants to stop the sweating. "I felt in the best interests of the people that some action needed to be taken."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Petra Saggittu," he breathed knowing it was better to be honest with his old Masters. Lying at this point would make things worse for the group. "She came up with the initial concept while the rest of us, myself, Kaim Amersu, An'ya Kuro, Sian Jeisel and Knol Ven'Nari ironed out the details but the responsibility of the matter lays with me because I authorized it."

"Why do you think Petra came up with this idea?"

"Because she like myself was frustrated with the lack of work being done to deescalate the situation, Master Yoda. No one was listening to each other it was just a shouting match so we were not only wasting time but resources. Oh and most of Intelligence is speciesist for some reason so they didn't listen to either her, An'ya or Knol."

"That explains it the situation," Master Diath said. "However you do realize that you went behind my back? I could've assisted you."

"Yes Master I understand but I thought or rather assumed that time was off the essence and well no offense you were busy shouting at Camus."

"Camus," Yoda said turning his gaze to Master Diath. "An issue is he?"

"He's...difficult to work with," Master Diath said clearly trying to be diplomatic about it.

"And Project Leader Zey? What say you of him?"

"He's a moron," Master Diath huffed surprising Jon. Master Diath tended to avoid being rude or that critical of his fellow being. But then again he grew up with the hypercritical C'Baoth so that was to be expected that he was hesitant to criticize which was what made this outburst the more poignant. "He's got no idea what he's doing and is better off running after senators then doing paperwork or fieldwork of this nature. I'm sorry Master Yoda but he's got no business being in an office or in the Terrorism department or Intelligence."

"That bad is he?"

"The worst," Jon confirmed. "He's better as a guard unfortunately."

"Hmmm," Master Yoda nodded. "Need more in the field we do. But for you two remain here you shall. Master Diath take over this operation you shall but you must keep either Camus or Zey unfortunately. Chosen by the Senate they were. Out of our hands it is. So choose you must."

"And the others assigned here? I'd like to keep them all if possible. They are a great asset."

"Spare Jedi we cannot," Yoda sighed. "But given the skill sets I shall allow it. Find them useful here I think."

"Master I was wondering if..." Jon hedged not knowing if he should push his luck. But he knew that this would be an invaluable addition to the group. He was age-mate and he knew him well enough so it was worth a shot. Also he knew in both his gut and in Force that he was the right choice for this particular team. "Can we get Sha'a Gi as well?"

Yoda's eyebrows raised. Sha'a Gi was a Shistavanen like Voolvif Monn but his fur pattern was much lighter and was considered by some to be a slacker and he could well be be most importantly he was good information gatherer having been trained by Master Sinube. He was a good up and coming investigators that the Order had now. His ability to track and gain information was phenomenal and it was only because of his age that he wasn't considered a peer to Master Quinlan Vos. Jon trusted him and knew that he was the perfect being for this department. Far better then Camus or Zey.

"See no reason why this can't work I do not," Master Yoda nodded. "Approve of this I shall."

"Petra, Knol, An'ya, Sian and Kaim and the upcoming Sha'a Gi will be yours to do as you wish," Master Diath said as he took a sip of the brandy. "You should be able to work with that."

"Yes Master," Jon said respectfully a while sighing with relief inside. He was off the hook for now but he would do better and next time there'd be better communication. Next time there wouldn't be a Camus or Zey impeding him or his work.

"Decided this is then," Master Yoda nodded with approval.

"Oh Master can I fire the civilian contacts and start over again?"

"For what purpose?"

"All of them are speciesist towards An'ya, Sian, Knol and Petra almost without exception," Jon said with a slight growl. "If there's going to be a working relationship between us and the CSF I refuse to work with those that won't lay their prejudices aside and also it's demeaning to them any other non-human in the department. Also I don't care for Jaller Obrim's work ethic either. There's a big difference between being a beat cop and a leader of group that deals with terrorist threats. Also he's deep into the corruption of the Senate since he used to a Senate Guard. I just don't trust him Master."

"Ah, of course," Master Diath agreed readily. "I think I have an idea of a replacement for Jaller since he's considered to be unworkable to you. Not surprising considering from what I've heard from friends in the force he seems to be a hard man to get along with. Her name is Zoraida Cavorau, she's an investigator with the CSF and has quite a good track record with non-humans as well as Jedi. Also yes you can hire several non-humans to counter the speciesist bias. We need a good workforce that can explore all angles not a hostile one."

"Thank you Master, I just don't a feel that Jaller Obrim isn't good for the Terrorism department. Like I said there's a difference between being a beat cop and working with well terrorist catchers."

"I understand and for your part of the operation you'll see to the hiring process."

Jon groaned. He knew that his Master would devise a punishment but didn't think it would be this pointed. The writing was on the wall. _Think you can do better? Prove it. Hire the right people and show me what you've got. _Jon would do it to the best of his ability. He had to now.

"Yes Master I shall do my best."

"I expected nothing less from my student."

"Masters?" Knol asked as she entered the room. "I was wondering what the fate of the Nulls would be. Knight Saggittu is still monitoring and recording them along with commando Maze, Dao and Bran."

"That is undecided for now," Master Diath sighed as he poured another shot before corking the bottle. "We're still trying to determine where the Jedi will be placed let alone what to do with insubordinate clones. Speaking of which how goes the monitoring?"

"Have some news on them do you?" Master Yoda raised an eye ridge at Knol who met his gaze.

"I do," she nodded. "They seemed to have been taught a corrupted form of the warrior code along with a disdain verging on hatred of the Jedi. Also this is a bit more widespread then originally thought. Dao and Bran, our resident experts, has told me that it was widespread among his commando squads before Fett put him in his place. Oh and they seemed to think that _we're _the incompetent ones."

"Oh great," Jon groaned rubbing a hand over his face. "So we've got people that won't even work with us. Wonderful. And also since when were we incompetent?"

"They aren't wrong when speaking of waging war," Master Diath countered. "But..."

"But dealing with terrorists and their ilk, experienced we are," Master Yoda continued on Master Diath's frame of thought.

"Well that's not all," Knol held up a hand. "It seems they're some chinks in the armor. Null-5 in particular seemed a bit stunned that the regulars defended us."

"Well at least that's something," Jon sighed. "But I still don't where to send them save the brig. What do you think Masters?"

"Split them up we should," Master Yoda said. "Together they have coordination and are dangerous to all and comprise the missions they would. If apart in new situations then forced to confront misconceptions they will. Speak to the Council on this I shall. Decide on this matter we will."

"Also it'd exposed them to new points of view previously not considered," Master Diath agreed. "After all, Skirata and Null-11-"

"His name is Ordo evidentially Masters," Knol corrected.

"Excuse me, Ordo, seem to be the ringleaders of them," Master Diath said acknowledging the correction. "If we cut them off from that there's a possibility they might see reason. I mean it works for cults and that's what it seems to be. We're not asking them to like us but working with us is a better idea then fighting us considering-"

"What about the others?" Jon interrupted. "Are there any skills that we can use?"

"Null-6 and Null-10 I'm told are information gathers," Knol said. "The rest seem to have black ops skills spread out very evenly."

"We aren't giving them classified missions," Master Diath said definitely cutting off Jon's train of thought. "They've proven to be untrustworthy and unreliable no matter what Skirata has said."

"Hmph, decided we shall when the time is right. But first remove the weak link we should before the opportunity is lost. As for the rest again discuss this with the Council I shall."

"And fast," Jon said. "If Skirata gets wind of something being off he'll bolt and possibly take them. I don't like them but six brainwashed individuals under his command with that kind of training is a dangerous prospect."

"Expediency you demand of the Council?"

"Ah-no no!" Jon bulked. "I was just..."

"Understand the swiftness of action I do," Master Yoda said. "Fast shall I make it and know the results immediately you shall."

"Thank you Master," Jon bowed his head humbled. _Watch your tongue doofus. _

"What about Skirata?"

"Well Camus hired him," Master Diath shrugged. "And _unfortunately _since I have to keep one or both of the lackeys of the Senate so I'll just assign him to Zey since I can't fire him right now. Camus can get over himself and go back to his cushy job where he clearly belongs or barring that kicked upstairs. But unfortunately we're stuck with them so we'll make the best of it by keeping them involved in the bare minimum of this operation."

"I agree," Jon nodded. "Better to keep a potential threat near instead of roaming the galaxy at large. Same goes for the bureaucrats. Better we have them in sight then running around mucking things up."

"Acceptable this is. Now speak to the Council I shall about the rest."

"May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all," Master Yoda said as he got up wearily from his chair placing the tea cup down and leaving the room.

"In the meantime," Master Diath said as he too got up and put down his shot glass. "We've got work as well. Now let's see if we can staff this place."

"Yes Master."

"Yes Master Diath."


	4. Requisitions and Reassignments

A Several Hours After Operation Strill

Jedi Temple Council Chamber

The convening of a Council wasn't usually this quick but if Master Yoda's communications was correct then time was of the essence. Or so Master Depa Billiba was lead to believe and from the sounds of it that idea held some weight to it since it convened with only eight of it's usual members but then again the others were organizing the war effort so their absence could be forgiven.

"Most act quickly we should," Master Yoda said once he'd finished retelling the events that had taken place. "If not then lose all we shall."

"Let me see if I got this down correctly," Master Windu said leaning forward crossing his fingers together. "So six commandos took control of a barracks and then tried to as they called it "negotiate" so we could hire a potential terrorist but was taken out by three Knights, three regulars and two Alpha commandos?"

"Correct."

"So now we're determining the fate of the Null commandos now after a bureaucrat went on to hire said potential terrorist who's now on the Republic payroll?"

"Unfortunately, correct you are."

"So why isn't there going to be a court martial for them?" Master Mundi reasonably asked or at least Depa thought it was a perfectly relevant question in light of the situation. "I was under the impression that such things were standard for this level of insubordination. I've heard of planetary militia having court marshals so why is this an exception?"

"Waved it was by Diath so the negotiations could go through," Master Yoda sighed. "If Camus had gotten in charge of the negotiations then he would've pardoned them wholesale and given them confidential missions regardless."

"To insubordinate soldiers that have _clearly _demonstrated that they don't care about Republic goals or lives since they endangered the lives of their fellow clones?" Master Mundi's eyebrows shoot up with shock. "Is that man _insane?"_

_"_No," Master Windu said shaking his head. "Just colossally stupid. And what's worse he's in charge which is the horrifying thing."

"Colossally doesn't begin to cover it. It's downright criminal," Master Koon said shaking his head. His annoyance and horror apparent through his mask. "Who hired him?"

"The Senate. Namely the newly formed Military committee consisting of several bureaucrats and what seems to be very uninformed Senators."

"That unfortunately explains far too much," Master Koon sighed rubbing his forehead with annoyance. "Far too much indeed."

"Sadly too true unfortunately and just found out stuck with both Zey and Camus we are." Depa groaned inwardly. She'd heard of Zey from fellow contacts in Security. He wasn't incompetent...but he was a bit thick. So the two together was...well Diath would have his work cut out for him. "But back to the situation at hand, split up they must be. Dangerous together they are."

"According to you they've been trained by a former Mandalorian warrior?" Depa asked.

"Or at least a man disguising himself as one," Master Windu said staring at her. "In either case, they're a threat to all if allowed to be. We can't release them due to the nature of the army clause in this _contract._" Master Windu spat out the last word as if it morally offended him which it probably did. What had Sifo-Dyas been thinking when ordering this army?

"So why did the Kaminoans create such insubordinate clones?" Master Piell asked. "Seems a bit counter intuitive considering."

"From what the Kaminoans have said, they weren't intended to be such but ended up that way they did. Instead being termination spared they were. So trained as special ops they were."

"So...What?" Master Coleman Kcaj blinked his eye stalks twisted slightly to show the light yellow Ongree's annoyance and confusion. "Were we or weren't we supposed to receive them? The Kaminoans have shown us that they don't care for such moral scruples unlike us who abhor such an egregious abuse and sentient rights violation not saying the least on how it violates the Code. So the question would be why keep did these Clones if they're going to be a burden to them and by definition a bad product to sell to us?"

"Assumed to be needed they were or perhaps bribed by this warrior they were," Master Yoda shrugged. "But however they survived doesn't matter at this point. So while skilled a trial they've proven to be. Suggestions for five I require."

"Not six?" Depa asked slightly confused.

"Corrupted by a warrior code they are, to correct it, send one I shall to one that knows in it's entirety," Master Yoda said. "One will go to Master Kenobi."

"Why only one?"

"Because he has to watch over Skywalker," Depa teased her Master. "Have mercy on the man. He's going to have his hands full."

"I'd say six insubordinate clone commandos are nothing compared to Skywalker," Master Mundi agreed with a snort. "I think that would work."

"Rishi," Master Piell said unexpectedly. "One can go there and help monitor the airwaves since we need as many clones on the field that we can spare. Since they don't want to fight for our cause we can send one there. That one can watch the monitors instead of wielding a blaster."

"No too remote. He'd just cause issues and possibly escape," Master Gallia countered.

"I can take one which leaves four for you to decide upon," Master Koon said. "My commander Wolffe will keep in him line."

"Certain of this are you?"

"He seems like a hard-nosed individual and I don't think he'll back down from a challenge."

"Then four left there is," Master Yoda said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we can keep the terrorist in my department?" Master Piell said thoughtfully. "Place a shadow on him and then make the terrorist think we're capitulating with him."

"But what would we have him do?" Master Windu asked. "I wouldn't trust him with anything since he's been labelled as a potential terrorist."

"I could assign him busywork," Master Piell shrugged speaking up once again. "I'm perfectly capable of doing so. He'd just be doing office work and since they're on Republic payroll _we _have the final say. And I'll keep an eye on him with my boys. And since I know my boys are smart they won't fall for his propaganda. Although to be honest, I'd suggest we take them far away from Skirata. If he's there in any capacity he'll contradict what we're telling them and that'll just cause needless hassles."

"Very well."

"Also there's the issue of since he'll be working for Intelligence..."

"We'll keep this off the record," Master Windu assured him. "If there's not paper trail and the decisions stay within a group of people we trust he can't get anything from them."

"But now where do the clones go if we're determined to keep them away from him?"

The Council was silent for a time as they thought of what precisely the could do with wayward clones.

"Hmm... Difficult it is to decide. Perhaps give to the Terrorism Division two can be... perhaps one while another an be assigned to another role."

"Menial labor only," Master Windu agreed. "They don't want to work with us that's fine. They'll be on the lower end of the totem pole and one only. "

"Agreed. Tell the monitors and the leaders of the Terrorism Division I shall."

"That still leaves three," Depa sighed. "So where will they go?"

A silence descended upon the Council chambers as they contemplated the fate of the last three troopers.

"Perhaps we can assign one to Fox's company."

"The question is will he listen to Fox?"

"And thus do come to crux of the issue," Master Koon huffed. "If they would listen to orders we wouldn't have this issue in the first place."

"One can have a permanent stationing in Commander Ponds division where I'll keep an eye on one of them," Master Windu said. "I will ensure that he behaves and I can loan that guy to CCTB on occasion."

"And now I feel bad for said clone," Depa teased. "You're going to work him to death."

"On the contrary, I intend to reform him."

"Too many in the same place," Master Piell shook his head. "No we need to make sure they don't link up with each other. Like stated before I can keep Skirata busy and who knows maybe him and Tarkin will be too busy butting heads to be a hassle. But with that said we don't need them near each other until we can trust them."

"You work with Tarkin?" Master Gallia shuddered. "My sympathies."

"Getting back to the topic at hand. What about the last three?" Master Kcaj asked.

"Perhaps.. Master Secura. She was trained by Master Vos so she would be used to unusual situations. Also I'd suggest Master Monn. He's a straightforward no nonsense Jedi that can handle something like this," Master Mundi suggested. Depa felt an overwhelming sense of agreement with the Council members in the Force. Then a thought popped into her head.

"Masters, I can take one of them. I and Grey can handle insubordination. I shall work on as you say. Reforming him."

"I think we can all agree this is the best solution," Master Gallia agreed. "We shall implement this immediately least we miss this window of opportunity."

"Agreed."

"I concur."

"Yes that would be best."

"If we all agreed then let's work on this with Master Diath's help since he'd have a better feel of which clones would be suited for the various reassignments," Master Windu said. "Let us go to each of our tasks and reconvene later. They're not to have contact with him in any capacity. Until may the Force be with us."

* * *

Obi-Wan was tired. He was so blasted tired. He'd just come from signing a boatload of paperwork for requisitions and for supplies for a massive amount of men and hardware. Oh to be sure he was used requisitions but it was usually for himself and his Padawan and the amounts asked were meager compared to what he had to deal with now. Now he was in charge of entire sector army and logistics alone was enough for him to check his hair to see if it'd gone grey with stress. Good stars was it a nightmare and what was worse was he had a feeling this would be norm from now on. Joy.

Now he was in the Council Chambers for some reason waiting for the rest of the Council to come so the meeting with him could begin. Although he wasn't sure why he was summoned by Master Yoda. He wasn't a Council member and he still a very young and impatient now former Padawan to get back to that was still reeling from his own paperwork. He swore he wouldn't do it for him but he was showing him how to requisite supplies since Anakin was hopeless at the busywork of being a Jedi now General...that and proofreading his papers because Anakin even after all these years had abominable spelling and sloppy writing. It was appalling to say the least and trial in itself.

He held a yawn in as one of the members Adi Gallia entered into the room. She paused looking a bit concerned about his looks.

"Master Kenobi when was the last time you slept?"

"Sleep?" Obi-Wan asked teasingly as he allowed his second yawn to escape this time. "What is this sleep you speak of?"

She snorted at his cheek. "I can see why Master Jinn called you brat on occasion, you've got a quick wit."

"I need it to stay sane especially in this madness."

"I envy you," Master Gallia smiled at him as she turned and went to her seat. She glanced at Obi-Wan then gestured to the seat next to her. "Why don't you seat down until the Council comes in. You look like you could use a load off your feet."

"Since you insist," Obi-Wan was too tired to argue the point. "I was just finishing up requisitions for newly formed 212th...Good heavens I still can't believe we're generals."

"I think it's something we're all getting used to," Master Gallia agreed. "Going from keeper of the peace to a full fledged soldier especially in command of legions of troops is a bit jarring to put it mildly."

"The Mandalorians have a saying about this unpreparedness oh how did it go..." He paused as he tried to recall it from his memory. "Ah now I remember it was: _Draar aya'na akaan jorcu bic olaror tion'tuur gar katktas aya'na bic. Bid ratiin cuyir tsikala bid bic malyasa'yr va gaanaylir gar tgia va._ It means, Never expect war because it comes when you least expect it. So always be prepared so it won't catch you unawares."

"Oops," Master Gallia deadpanned.

"Oops indeed," Aayla agreed as she stepped into the Council chamber along with Voolvif Monn. Obi-Wan nodded his head to them.

"I see you've been summoned to this clandestine meeting."

"Yes we have, and what I'd like to know is why?" Voolvif huffed. "Rudra wasn't happy when I was called away."

"I think you'll find this out in time," Master Windu said as he walked into the chamber. Obi-Wan shoot up to his feet but was waved down by Master Windu.

"It's fine," he said. "I was the only one in the lift from what I could see. The others are taking their sweet time getting here."

"Or are exhausted with running a war," Adi Gallia sighed.

"Feh, cheeky brat that one," Master Yoda said as he entered in with the rest of the Council in tow giving Master Windu a light wack from his gimer stick. "Shove me out of the lift you did. Behind you I was!"

"I didn't know about that and I deny any wrongdoing," Master Windu said amusement leaking into the Force as the rest of the Council followed snorting or in the case of some giggling at the tit for tat going on. This time Obi-Wan did get up from the seat and stood at the side along with the other two allowing the Council come in and be seated.

"Now then," Master Koon said his eye ridges furrowing with thought. "To business."

"Heard of the barracks takeover have you?" Master Yoda asked the three of them who blinked at the information.

"No," he said hesitantly. "I can't say that I have."

"That's news to me," Voolvif agreed.

"The perpetrators caught they are, but dangerous they are together. Splitting them up we are."

"So there's to be no court marshal for the barracks take over? That's a traitorous of the highest caliber why are we letting them off? That sets a bad prescient."

"We are not Master Monn but we aren't letting it go unpunished," Master Mundi assured him. "The team in question called Nulls have been demoted and are now being integrated into the ranks of the GAR rather then their assigned role of Special Operations."

"Um I'm sorry but what do you mean Null? I wasn't aware that there were such a force."

"They were an experimental force gone wrong. Since you all seem adapt at dealing with unconventional beings we're giving one under your command," Master Koon said to Obi-Wan.

"What's wrong with them?" Aayla asked worriedly.

"They've been corrupted by a Mandalorian warrior using a corrupted version of their old code. Be aware of that and on your guard." Master Windu said leaning forward towards them.

"Also they've been subjected to quite rather..._questionable _training methods and ideologies. Not to mention their genetic structure has been messed with as well," Master Gallia said.

"Indeed, that is why we want you three to take some into your ranks so they can be reformed and reintegrated for both the war and afterwards. Master Kenobi you're assigned the trooper designation is Null-5. Master Secura, you are receiving Null-7, Master Monn you are to receive Null-10," Master Windu said. "I trust you and your respective commanders will be able to handle them."

"Yes Masters," Obi-Wan said with a bow. "I shall endeavor to be the best I can possibly be and attend to the needs of my new trooper."

"Rudra and I are game," Voolvif said with a smile. "We'll do our best."

"As shall I," Aayla said. "I want to help out our troops and if that means more work then so be it."

Well this was going to upset some of the officers. Now Obi-Wan had to figure out exactly where in the 212th he was going to put him. Which meant that now he had more paperwork to do...Great stars this was going to be a pain.

* * *

CCTB Office 77

Knol was going to throttle something if she had to stare into the datapad for any longer. Beside her Jon was sighing as he looked over a list of potential candidates. They'd whittled down the candidates and were now looking upon the last ones on the list composed by Jon and unfortunately Camus.

"I HATE looking over paperwork," she grumbled as she continued to read the remaining CVs even as she wanted to chunk the datapad halfway across the room.

Master Diath sighed as he looked up from his paperwork which was requisitions leaving them free to look over the candidates. Looking over the candidates was hard work. Jon sighed a fifth time not that Knol could blame him. It was long and not to mention tedious but again they were almost done now.

"Well that's the point or we just hire some random person from the street. Fortunately we're on the last two ones. So there's hope here. So how's about this Bardan Jusik man?" Jon asked holding up a CV he'd been reading. "He looks promising."

_"Oh kark no,"_ Knol shouted looking down at the candidate. "He's a CoruSF officer that left due to insubordination with his commanding officer. That's the last thing we need."

"Okay so he's out," Jon agreed scratching out his name on a flimsi. "Next."

"Etain Tur-Mukan...Nope she's too young and is more skilled as banker investigator. So it looks on paper at least."

"So she's out of the running and that's it."

"Thanks be to the Force," Knol sighed as she pushed the datapad away with huff. "I don't want to look at one for a good long while. Oh and I'll conduct the interviews. Might as well get the specieists out of the running before they get in here."

"Good idea, I'll start writing up the interview questions."

"Have fun," Knol said as she got up from her chair. "I'm going to see how the Nulls are fairing."

* * *

Jon had just writing finished with the last interview question when Skirata walked into the room. He looked determined for some reason.

"Mr. Skirata," Jon said nodded to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Give a command," Skirata said cutting to chase. "You're in charge of this department supposedly so give me a command."

Jon's jaw dropped. Skirata really thought they were going to give him a command? Just like that? What had Camus told him?

"Skirata we're not that stupid," Jon retorted standing up and staring incredulously at the old warrior. "I am not giving you a command not ever as far as I'm concerned. I am not trusting you until you've earned that trust. And right now I trust as far as I can throw you considering your small minded attitude. So I'd suggest that you take your sorry little asteroid out of here if you know what's good for you."

"So my expertise with terrorism is useless to you? Is that what you're saying?" Skirata sneered getting up into his face with a glare.

"Yes," Jon bluntly answered. "I am. We Jedi have been dealing with terrorists for decades before your were born and will continue to do so for decades to come. Yes we're at war but terrorism is what you were hired to help with by an incompetent bureaucrat that couldn't find his way out of a maze without a form in triplicate. _You _sir have yet to earn my trust so why the kark would I let you handle delicate tasks? You've proven by all accounts to be a small minded little being whose only concern is six clones and that's all."

"I can be of service," Skirata wheedled seemingly desperate for an in. "I know more then you do."

"I severely doubt that," Jon snorted but secretly he did wonder why the kark was he so keen on getting from him. "I've dealt with terrorists. You could trick some gullible Padawan with that line but I've been around the block and I'm not that easily fooled."

"Oh really? I am capable of helping out the effort."

"Then _prove it,_" Jon said stonily. "Stop pretending to be this poor pitiful misunderstood warrior poet and grow the kark up. I can respect a merc that knows what they are like Vau not that I'd ever hire that sadistic bully. You act like a spoiled child that expects the universe to bow to your whims and fancies. Well that's not going to happen, playtime is over, time to come to real world."

"I _am _in the real world," Skirata hissed glaring at him dropping his slight amicable charm. "Question is can you handle it?"

"I can handle myself just fine, can you?"

"Anything you can do _Jetii _I can handle it."

So he was insistent on this matter. But where to send him? Perhaps...

"Well report to Master Diath then," Jon smiled at the thought of the battle of wills that would commence once his old Master got a hold of him. "He's the one in charge so he'll tell you what to do."

"Fine," Skirata bit off his he stormed away like as Jon said a child. Oh if only he could be a fly on the wall for that conversation...

* * *

Interrogation Observation Area (CCTB)

The commandos were clever. Almost too clever. Bran having trained with Skirata was able to see the tall tale signs of them looking about for recording material which he monitored closely with Petra hanging over his shoulder which she'd confirmed with him that he didn't mind. Another one of their group Sly had joined them in the meantime and helped with the monitoring. All the Nulls keep speaking in _Mando'a _perhaps arrogantly assuming no one was going to translate which wasn't the case. Now Petra was getting a running commentary on how much the Jedi sucked and how awesome the Mando culture was. At first the topic was about they couldn't wage war which was fine because they were keepers of the peace beforehand not soldiers. Still...good grief were they quite full of themselves.

"Sir," Sly said gaining her attention. "I've got a question to ask."

"Ask away."

"Do you guys really steal kids?" Sly looked slightly embarrassed. "It's something I heard from Skirata's crew and I was wondering if there was an aspect of truth to that."

"No there is none because we don't steal kids," Petra exhaled. "That's a common misconception among many peoples but it's demonstratively untrue."

"So you inducting kids at a young age is...?"

"Purely the choice of the parents or legal guardians. Most Force Sensitive children begin to manifest their abilities by the time when we show up. Many are grateful since no one save for us is really equipped to deal with younglings that can do telekinesis or various other abilities outside the scope of what most species are capable of. I mean what would _you _personally do if your child had those abilities? Most would be scared or at the very least unnerved. Most are aware that they wouldn't be able to provide for them. Some can, many more can't. In addition to this we can leave at any time should a person choose. It's not forced if you'll pardon the pun," the General finished answering Sly as Maze continued to watch and listen to the Nulls. Bran and Dao were listening in out of curiosity. "Once out though you're on your own I'm given to understand. I mean it happened with several age mates of mine named Tru Veld and Ferus Olin when I was younger. Another was Knight named Ry-Gaul, Vergere, Glaive, Djinn Altaris and Jorus C'Baoth who left the order as well."

"Why'd they leave?"

"The first three left out to shame, something about nearly getting someone killed through incompetence while the last ones left for...reasons," Petra shook her head. "I'll give you the deals later."

"Alright sir," Sly nodded.

"Null-5 is officially weak link with Null-7 following," Maze announced. "They're doubting Null-11 meanwhile Null-10 is mediating. Null-6 is resolute as is Null-12. I think Null-6 is wavering slightly though. With that said I'd recommend we keep an eye on Null-12 since he might be an issue later considering I've heard he has a temper."

"I see," Petra said. "But can I ask that we refer to them by name then serial numbers?"

"With permission I, and I can safely speak for the others, would like to use serial number when speaking to them directly until they prove otherwise."

"You don't like them that much?"

"Sir," Bran answered. "They shot at techs and thought it was okay even though those techs had nothing to do with their termination orders. They took their own brothers hostage despite not being involved with their issues and thought that was okay. They'd thought that they'd get away with it when someone could've been killed by friendly fire or we could've all been liquidated by an overzealous officer trying to restore order. They have the gall to say the care about clones but then act like they're better then them because they're Black Ops. They have a contempt for civilians that are supposed to protect and that's okay to them. They hate Jedi..."

"Bran," she interrupted him, a bit touched at his defense but wanting to make a point. "I understand you're going to be angry with them but be the better person then that. Also I don't care what they think of Jedi or about the Jedi because at the end of the day, I'm not here to prove _anything _to them. Their opinion of me means nothing because I ascribe to it no worth. The civilian thing is rather worrisome though..."

"They're still sons of murglaks," Bran stated firmly shaking his head. "I can't forgive them for being that callous, haughty and heartless."

"I can understand your anger but you must let go of your hatred of them," she urged him. "I know it's difficult but it's better to do that then stoop to their level."

"It'll let them win," Sly said. "Don't give that satisfaction. Conduct yourself with honor and let them fall on their own. That's what Kestrel taught me when I was trained."

"Fine," Bran bit out. "But I still don't like them."

"I get that impression," Knol said as she entered the room. "Anything new Dao?"

"No sir," Dao shook his head. "Same old same old."

"Figures. We're in for a long haul then," she quickly grabbed a chair and sat herself in front of the monitors. "Get comfortable until the Council tells us of their decision we'll be here a while."

* * *

Head Office

Nico was reading several reports when Skirata stormed in a huff. _And I can guess why, _he thought ruefully as he placed his datapad down on the desk. This was going to be trying experience he could tell right away. He had just helped the Council split the Null so he'd guess that it had something to do with that.

"Your _p__e'ninr _said that you'd assign me a command."

"Did he?" Nico raised his eyebrow guessing that _pe'ninr_ meant student. So it wasn't about the Nulls eh? Interesting. "Well then I'll give it a thought while I sort some things out."

"You won't give me a command?!"

"No I will not."

"_Tion'jor va_?!"

"Standard Basic please, I don't understand _Mando'a."_

Skirata breathed in and out as if composing himself. When he spoke he had angry edge to it but it wasn't quite as outraged.

"Why not?"

"Well simply because you need to earn it," Nico replied his voice flinty. "I'm not accustomed to giving things that aren't earned."

"I'm-"

"If I hear the phrase beginning with "I'm entitled to" then you will be kicked out regardless of what Camus says," Nico snapped. "Grow up, we're in charge like us or not. If this were military matters I could allow this but this terrorism which I need to remind you we've dealt with before the war. So either you get in line and with the program or get used to being ignored."

Skirata looked like he was going to say something before turning around and storming out. Nico breathed in and out to calm himself. Usually he wasn't this hot tempered but Skirata seemed to bring out his annoyance. Soon his comlink went off catching his attention. He breathed in and out and concentrated with the Force. He was relieved to find that he was alone. He picked up his comlink and clicked the answer button.

"Master Nico Diath speaking."

"Master Diath," Master Windu's voice answered him. "We request your presence in the Council chambers. Don't worry this won't take too much of your time."

"Understood Masters, I'm on my way."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

Mando'a translations:

_Tion'jor va_\- why not

_pe'ninr- _whelp

_ etyc Jetiise- _filthy Jedi


	5. Surprises

A Several Hours After Operation Strill

Interrogations Observation Post

Petra was leaning forward when the comlink went off catching her attention. The conversations the room had now died down and now the Nulls were just mulling about. The conversation in the booth had petered out as well so all was silent save for the hum of the machinery. She was half debating on whether she should mediate when Sian came in looking quite a bit relieved.

"Knol, Jon wants you to start the interviews. We've called in some of the applicants that were screened beforehand."

"Sure I'll be there," Knol nodded as she sat up and walked out. "See you later Petra."

"Later," Petra waved at her cheerfully as she left.

"What about the Nulls sir?" Bran asked.

"The Council has spoken and from what Master Diath told me they're being split up. One is going to work with us while the others are going to respective groups that only Diath and the Council knows of so Skirata won't have contact with them since he's a disruptive factor here."

"So who's escorting them?"

"We're taking them one by one to a landing bay and dispersing them from there."

"Seems awfully convoluted."

"Well the Council isn't taking any chances with this guy learning where they went. Sly and Dao you're with me. Petra, Bran and Maze keep an eye on the remaining Nulls as we implement the separation process. The point is to rehabilitate them and help them acclimate."

"Yes sir," they said snapping to attention and walking out with her leaving Bran, Maze and herself alone in the room. Petra chewed on her lip as she thought about the measures being taken. It was like separating cult members from each other...but then wasn't Skirata fostering that kind of mentality for the Null specifically?

"I hope that they don't put up a fight," she muttered as she turned back to the monitors.

"If they do then they can head for the Brig," Maze snarled. "And I'll happily throw away the key."

She didn't have the heart to admonish him because he was right. By all accounts that's were they should've gone. It was only by grace of the Jedi that they were allowed a second chance. She sincerely hoped they wouldn't squander it.

* * *

Conference Room 7 CCTB

The conference room was long, ornate and very impersonal. It was the perfect place to conduct an interview of potential employees. Knol considered it to be a bit...intimidating if she was honest. It just seemed too big like a maw of a particularly big beast about to eat her...Or that might have been her nerves talking considering she was supposed to be interviewing people.

Now Knol was okay with people, that was what came with being in her branch of being a Jedi but she was used to one on one contact with people she was familiar with. A steady stream of people was another thing. But then again she was the first buffer as it were to stopping those that were spescieist from coming in because if they didn't want to work with a Bothan then what were the chances that they'd work with some other species like say a Duros, a Ranat or a Zabrak?

She sighed loudly as she waited for the first of the interviewees to come in. This was going to be interesting to say the least. It was an Aqualish male who looked nervous as he entered the room. Well good to know she wasn't the only one that was nervous here.

"Welcome Mr. Jallipe Undu," she nodded to the Aqualish. "Please have a seat so we can begin."

"Ah, thank you for interviewing me," Jallipe said nervously. "Most wouldn't even give me a chance."

"Oh?"

"I'm Aqualish."

"I see," Knol shook her head. Sometimes the prejudices of people just baffled her. If someone was good then who cared what species they were? Then again she'd been the receiving end of it so should understood how frustrating it was.

"It says here you're a tech expert."

"I'm good at tracing pathways over the HoloNet yes, I got it from my er-less then stellar youth."

Knol looked down a saw that he'd been clean and was a citizen of good standing. Okay so far so good now came the hard questions.

"How do you feel about working with others species? Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Jallipe shook his head. "Everyone deserves a chance."

_Score one for you pal, _Knol thought to herself as she continued the interview. Jallipe seemed like a decent fellow. He answered all her questions rightly and conducted himself well. Once she'd dismissed him she knew for a fact that he was going to get the position. She called in another being readied for whatever was going to happen...what she didn't expect was a Neimoidian to walk in. She kept her fur calm as well as blank face. She shouldn't be hypocritical but she was honestly surprised that he'd volunteered for it. Still she'd give him a shot. That's what she promised herself and far be it from her to go back on her promise. Besides this was the ultimate litmus test to their clams of not being speciesist.

"Welcome, Sunan Taixu," she said gesturing to the chair. "Please be seated."

"Thank you," the Neimoidian said seating down with a very twitchy look. That wasn't too surprising since he was literally going against what was expected.

"So what skills can you bring to this organization?"

"Well...I used to be clerk for a smaller organization that was a subsidiary for the Trade Federation. After the battle of Naboo they liquidated company to cover their court costs and I've been working menial labor every since. I wanted to use my skills as someone familiar with the Trade Federation system to bring them down."

"I take it you've got no love for the current leadership?"

"Hardly," Sunan scoffed. "They're a bunch of greedy short sighted fools. Even if they do win the war who'll they trade with? The Unknown Regions?"

"That's not for me to say." _Because I don't want to think of that possibility. If Dooku wins...well the Sith win. And that's bad news for anyone not matter what side of the political spectrum you're on. _The interview went on for quite some time but Knol was pretty convinced that he was a keeper. She hoped that the others would be as good because if that was the case then they'd have more to work with.

* * *

Prudii didn't know what to expect from _Jetiise _he'd assumed they'd be executed but no they were just confined for now. But something else kept him thinking about what'd happened between him and commando. He'd taken the hit for his brother A'den but it was the fact that an Alpha had defended a Jedi. An Alpha. How was this possible? This shouldn't be happening. But yet it was, the Commandos trusted the _Jetiise. _Like as in they considered them _vod'e._ This went against what they'd learned on Kamino.

"Incoming," Jaing muttered as the door opened. A _Jetti _came accompanied with a trooper and then bowed to..._him? _Yes he'd bowed to him like he was an equal. What the kriff?

_"Tateyus, Vetide- Bid_._ Ni cuyir _Obi-Wan Kenobi. _H__a'aratr__ be 212th Jurkad Dabida. Ibic cuyir ner Ke'gyce Cody. Mhi hwa cuyir borarir tome par daor be ibic akaan."_ «Greetings, Null-5. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. General of the 212th Attack Force. This is my commander, Cody. We shall be working together for the duration of this war.»

"How do you know _Mando'a!?" _Kom'rk shouted. Prudii instead stood there silently in shock. He could speak _Mando'a_!? How?! Kal'buir said the _Jetiise _wouldn't know the language and yet here he was speaking it...How? Around everyone was staring at the _Jetii _with shock. A'den's jaw dropped while Ordo, Jaing and Mereel looked sucker punched.

_"Er vod gev olyaor aruda'ye katladwetr,"_ «Oh brother stop being arrogant twit» Cody murmured angrily. "_Be buskra'amtu Ha'aratr liser jorhaa'ir joha." _«Of course the General can speak the language »

"_Jii jii kurus _Cody_, kaysh cuyir atba'a'yu iviye at ashi jorhaa'ir Mando'a. Kaysh ashnar cuyir mruskioa e'cursa bid mhi ne'waadas at barida kaysh._" «Now now Cody, manners. He's getting used to others speaking Mando'a. He has been mistakenly informed so we need to enlighten him.» Then turning back to them he said: _"Olaror rala mhi slanar. Mhi ganar ketye at dilheya bal tsikador par."_ «Come let us go. We have much to discuss and prepare for.»

_"Elek ti'pur," _«Yes sir.» Cody saluted him. Prudii dumbly saluted as well without saying anything too stunned to talk. He mutely followed them into the hall with no resistance. So great was his shock that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. Soon they reached the troop transport which he got into silently. Commandos considered _Jetiise vod'e _and now there was one that spoke fluent _Mando'a. _What was going on here?! He wasn't sure what to think now. He grabbed the railing and gazed out trying to marshal his thoughts. This wasn't anything like he thought it would be. They were beaten at their own game by unknown _Jetiise _and now he was...was he even an officer?

"Sir," he ventured looking over at the General who gave him his full attention. "What command am I getting?"

"None," the _Jetii _shook his head. "You've been demoted due your involvement of the barracks occupation."

"What? Did you think that you were going to get away with that Bantha poodoo and then walk off Scot free soldier?" Cody said giving him a disgusted look. "You're going to have listen to the General or barring him...your commanding officer or me."

"But..I'm-"

"A demoted officer that decide that insubordination was the order of the day. I don't care if you're trained in Special Forces tactics or what have you. You're a soldier which means you listen to orders."

"Provided if the said orders are justified," the General interjected. "But I'm not going to make you do anything against your conscience."

"Then why use us?" Prudii shouted out before he realized he just screamed at his CO.

"Why indeed?" the General sighed not snapping at him for disorderly conduct. "Because we need troops and sadly you're the only ones available. It's not right or just but that's how it is. We didn't want to be generals just as much as you didn't ask for a fight."

"With all do respect sir that's what we're made for," Cody countered sounding firm and proud. "It's our duty."

"Not to me or any other self respecting Jedi in the Order. You're thinking and feeling beings first before being soldiers. Duty implies choice and you didn't have any."

"So you don't steal babies? Or force them into the life?"

"Ah that age old propaganda. Can't tell you how many times I've heard that one being hurtled at me. The answer is no they're voluntarily given up by their parents or legal guardians. Since we're not a cult we can leave at any point we choose. In fact there's one species in the Republic that asked us not to take their younglings in spite of their potential. We've honored that request for many generations. Does this sufficiently answer your questions?"

Prudii was dumbstruck. This _jetii _wasn't what he'd expected or even been taught. There was something approachable about him and the fact he'd shot down his arguments without a single bit hesitation. Normally he'd think something was off but he was too disoriented to think of anything. This to say the least was going to be an interesting deployment.

* * *

Jon waited in his office for the Null to show up. He was tense expecting a fight with a belligerent soldier who thought that he knew best. Master Diath hadn't told him anything about the one he was getting. According to Sian the rest had been transferred and were being dispersed in a covert manner that wouldn't pin them to specific group so Skirata would have more difficult time tracking them. Now all he had to do was wait for the last one to show up...This would be interesting to say the least. He sincerely hoped they as a department wouldn't get a hard case. Finally Sian came with a Null in tow.

"Null-6 brought as requested," Sian said bowing and turning away. No doubt to get the others with their commanders no doubt. This left him alone with the man that would be under his command. From his body language it seemed he was already off kilter. Why didn't matter to Jon but would do to find out why later date. For now introductions were in order.

"Null-6" he greeted him. "Welcome to Intelligence."

"Thank you." The man still looking like a confused man but with defiant streak in him. In fact, Jon noticed the distinct lack of _sir _but decided to let it go. He had bigger fish to fry now.

"Like, is this a bad time?" A very welcome voice asked as he walked into the room. Jon's face lit up with a grin as he caught sight of his age mate.

"Shags," he said using his friend's nickname. "Nice to see you."

"Like thanks," the Shistavanen walked in with what looked a lackadaisically manner. But Jon knew better and could see that it was working on Null-6 since he dismissed him already as a threat. "So like, who's the dude?"

Null-6 bristled and bite out: "Null-6 sir."

"Like I mean name, if I wanted a serial number I'd ask an assembly line droid," Sha'a said grinning at him. "So what's your name dude?"

"None of your-"

"Trooper may I remind you that you're skating on thin ice as it is," Jon cut in with a fierce glare. "Now give him a name."

"Like, it's fine man," Sha'a waved off the blatant disrespect. "I'll just call him, Yinchorri, or Yin for short."

"Fine," Jon sighed knowing that it was Sha'a's way of defusing a situation. "Have it your way."

"So we're gonna be working together eh?" Sha'a smiled at Null-6 who bristled at him. "Groovy man."

"Sir..."

"Well that's it, you both better get used to each other. Master Diath will see to your accommodations here in the office. We'll have orientation once we've got our people. Now dismissed. Oh and Null-6." The clone paused in his turn. "You're assigned to be with Knight Gi. You are to be at his side until we get living arrangements for you settled."

"Far out man," Sha'a said as put an arm on the Null's shoulder. "Don't worry bro I've got this. Come on Yin, I'll take you out to eat while things get settled here. Nothing like having fun over food I'd say."

Null-6 looked like he wanted to screamed but followed in either case. Jon held in a snort. Oh this was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Commander Grey stood at her side waiting to receive the Null. From the shadows came Null-11 accompanied by Knol. Null-10 would be delivered to his commanding officer soon by Sian soon. The ideas was aside from the ones assigned to them would be the last two problematic ones would be delivered to the respective commanders. She knew that Obi-Wan had received his trooper, now Plo Koon had confirmed that he'd received Null-12 and Null-7 had been received. Now it just left Null-11 who she was getting. She'd chosen him due to how she wanted to free him from the grips of the man. He'd been the most indoctrinated of them all. Depa knew that for sure that it wouldn't be easy to convince him but she'd do her best.

It was her duty as both a commanding officer and as Jedi but also as fellow being.


End file.
